We Promise
by Cranky-puss
Summary: Oneshot. Why is Hermione cranky? Draco thinks back through his life with Hermione and his son. And what does Draco find out about Hermione?


**Hey! This is my first fic so be nice. **

**WE PROMISE**

"Honey, I'm home," Draco yelled, putting his wand and brief case down on the hall table.

"Daaddyyyy!" a little voice screamed joyfully. A little boy with blond frizzy hair and blue-hazel eye come running down the hall with a book crunched in this hand.

His name was Keled and he was three years old. He loves reading books and playing with his father with the brooms.

"Hello, Tiger" Draco said as he lifted him up. The boy swelled and screamed gleefully.

"What about me?" a woman's voice that belong to Hermione Malfoy asked from a few metres down the hall.

Both males stopped and look at hermione. The boy being three swelled for his mother to join.

"Yeah, why don't you?" Draco asked suggestively

"No, I've got dinner cooking, know come and have dinner" Hermione ordered

"Yes, mama" Keled said

Draco put Keled on the floor so he could follow his mother and Draco to change into something comfortable. As he was changing he thought about why Hermione was like this, she's never so authorative.

Sure, they have great life together and they have a son. They have a wonderful sex life, too. Why, they did it just last week.

With my father and mother having been killed in the war, my life with Hermione is so much better.

I wonder what life would be with out Hermione if they were never head boy and head girl and if they never had a baby, what would like be like? I even remember how I feel in love with her. How she had sex with me the very first time.

FLASHBACK 

Draco walked through the portrait hole into the heads common room. It was after the war and everyone was patching up from the brutal war. Draco parents had gone into hiding once they found out the Draco was going to kill them.

As he entred he could see Granger reading on the couch. He has the best news to yell at the world.

HIS PARENTS ARE DEAD!

"Granger"

"Hello Malfoy"

"I have news"

"Wow…what?" Hermione asked sarcastically

"Ok, don't get all prissy, I just wanted to tell-" Draco started but had stopped when he saw Hermione getting up and walk towards him. She then stopped in front of him, so close they could touch each other, and so fast she slapped him.

It was really fast Draco couldn't stop it.

"You slapped me!" Draco said amazed

"Yeah, and what are you going to do about it?" Hermione asked arrogantly

"This" and with that in mind he cup her head between his hands and lowered his head.

Sucking at her bottom lip then as in seeking for permission indulge into a full mind blowing kiss. Draco thought that she would slap or move away but she didn't.

She leaned into him and brought her hands up behind his head, really getting into it.

Draco's hands then traveled down to her lower back and just settled there, as they leaned into each other until there was no breath of space left.

"Do you really want to do this?" Draco asked once they had no more air in their bodies.

"Yes" Hermione whispered looking into his eyes

"Then we need to make this wonderful,"Draco said smiling at Hermione while leading her to his room.

Hermione followed eagerly then stopped short.

"No, I want this in my room" Hermione said pulling Draco's hand towards her bedroom door.

"But I want it in my room" Draco said pouting and pointing at his door.

"But this is…is my…you know?" Hermione said blushing

"So?"

"So! But then it should be ladies chose first" Hermione said speaking loudly

"No…Malfoy's choose" Draco said arrogantly

"You and your Malfoy bloody rights, such a loud of-" but Hermione was stopped when Draco kissed her passionately yet again

"Don't you think that you can just kiss me to get your own way, I know you!" Hermione said pointing accusingly at Draco

"You do?" Draco asked softly, lowering his head for another kiss

"Yeah, I do" Hermione said breathless and leaning up into Draco a capture another kiss.

They were in for another round of kissing, with so much passion. Their shadows on the walls and their hands everywhere. When they broke apart Draco had idea for where they could do it.

"Since we can't make up our minds to where we want to go, why not don it here?" Draco asked Hermione with their body swaying together.

Hermione brought her head up and looked around and looked back at Draco with a glint in his eye.

"Why not?" She shrugged

END FLASHBEACK 

And that was the best sex I've ever had up until now. So slow but fast and when I drove into her I was on cloud nine over and over again. It was so right but wrong and exciting. He wasn't sorry for that night and the many after that.

But after a year of getting to know each other then telling everyone that they were a couple, they were sure that they were ready to speak about their love in words not motions.

But the news of Hermione's pregnancy came before they had breath a word. When Hermione had told me that she was pregnant he professed his love for her and lifted her spirits so much. I could remember the excitement of every appointment and the long labor with Hermione.

After the birth of Keled he proposed to her in the birthing room right after the birth. And of course she accepted. Now Hermione is being difficult, maybe it's the sex, but that's so good it's 5 stars, it could be the food or their life together. Everything is so good, so what wrong?

When Draco finally finished changing he walked down stairs and into the kitchen. Keled was in the highchair waiting patiently, playing with his book. Hermione was at the stove with a hand on her hip and the other stirring something in the pot.

She was making his favourite mushroom soup. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle and put in head on her shoulder. She put one of her hands on top of both of his hands and leaned into his body space. Still stirring.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked bending his head close to her ear, swaying there bodies together.

"Nothing, the usual" Hermione said flatly

"No, something's wrong, I've never seen you act like this you having Keled" Draco stated. He turn her around in his arms and looked into her eyes. Once he had said that Hermione eyes changed into eyes of a mother expecting an abay. The look Draco was getting from Hermione was all he needed.

"You are?" he asked hoping

"Three weeks" was her reply

"Yes" he yelled and picked Hermione up and started swinging her around, Hermione laughing with happiness.

When he put her back on the ground, he kissed her passionately. So passionately she was left breathless.

A squill erupted the kiss, bring them both back to reality. Keled was clapping his hands together with a big grin on his face.

"Someone's looks happy, too" Draco said smiling at both his wife and son.

"Oh, the food!" Hermione yelled and ran to save their dinner. Draco then went to sit at the table and waited patiently with Keled for dinner.

When dinner was over Draco took Keled to have a bath. Hermione then went up to see what they were doing. In the end they ended up playing around until Hermione said she had to do the dishes.

Draco then read Keled to sleep. When hermione finished the dishes and had a shower Draco was waiting for her in their bed.

Hermione went to her side of the bed and went under the covers. Once they were all settled Draco brought hermione close and wrapped his arms around his wife and said

"Do you know what I was thinking before dinner"

"What?"

"Our first time together and our wonderful life" Draco said

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, do you know what?" came the question

"What?" Hermione said

"I would give anything-except my growing family- to share that night with you all over again"

"Well… there's nothing stopping you" Hermione said turning in his arms and smiling up at him.

"But I don't want to hurt the baby" Draco said seriously looking down at her

"You won't, I promise" Hermione said bring her arms up around his neck and bring him down.

"You promise?" their noses touching

"I promise"

**Hope you liked it! Please Review!**

**Cranky-Puss**


End file.
